Höllentier
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Ray Bolton D.A. Hurtz |season3 = X |season6 = X }} A Höllentier (HØ-lehn-teer; Ger. Hölle "hell" + Tier "animal," or loosely translated, "beast from hell") is a hellhound-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When woged, their skin becomes leathery and develops a scaly texture as well. Their face gains a more snout-like appearance due to the nose becoming pointed. Their teeth become sharp fangs, and their eyes turn a menacing red. Their ears migrate towards the top of their head and become pointed and canid. In a slight difference between males and females, females appear to have their ears pointed in a more upright, vertical direction, while males' ears have a slight tilt outwards and don't point straight up in the air. Males also lose some of the hair on top of their head, while females do not. In both genders, their necks turn a dark greenish color. Along their chins, earlobes, and their jawline, Höllentiers develop short, spike-like scaly protusions on their skin. Monroe stated a Höllentier could definitely be capable of inflicting fatal wounds to a fully grown man, consistent with much of the throat and face being severely mangled. They have above average strength, as demonstrated when Ray Bolton shoved David Florez, an experienced Marine, to the ground with one arm, though it should be noted Bolton took Florez by surprise, and Florez had suffered a beating earlier that day and was already injured. However, their strength appears to be inferior to that of a Grimm, as Nick was able to deflect a blow from Bolton and subdue him with little effort. Behavior Höllentiers are dangerous and brutish Wesen that have an ancient lineage which traces all the way back to the ancient Egyptian empire. They are often too stupid to know what to be afraid of and, as a result, they were entombed with the pharaohs in an effort to get rid of them during Egyptian times. They believed this was a position of power, and only too late did they realize they would not escape. Today, this species as a whole is generally considered to be jerks and will often be recognized by a long criminal record. They appear to still be attracted to positions of power as well, whether it be in a gang or a political environment. They are also known to be highly aggressive creatures. Another notable trait is that they do not have a fear of Grimms, which is again attributed to Höllentiers being too dumb to know that they should fear them. Furthermore, they do seem to hate Grimms and view them as a threat, as Ray Bolton attacked Nick as soon as he realized he was a Grimm. Additionally, D.A. Hurtz seemed to primarily view Nick as a threat in a comment she made to Renard. Season 3 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images HollentierConcept.jpg|Concept art 305-Höllentier woge.gif 305-Höllentier.png 305-Höllentier2.png 305-Höllentier woge 2.gif 305-Höllentier3.png 602-D.A. Hurtz woged.jpg Category:Lupine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Egypt Category:Wesen in Oregon